


Обещания, обещания

by Wintersnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На очередной охоте Дин зарабатывает рану в боку, Кастиэль прилетает его навестить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещания, обещания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises, Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100863) by [RhymePhile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile). 



Дин разорвал зубами чертвертую упаковку марлевых салфеток, прижимая предыдущие три к боку правой рукой. Рана находилась в неудобном месте, и кровь все не останавливалась. Он зашипел, слегка покачнулся и решил, что кровать будет гораздо более удобным местом для проведения дальнейших манипуляций. Он-то всегда думал, что вампиры специализируются на шеях - этот же конкретный отхватил солидный кусок от его бока.

Охотник пытался сообразить, как бы зашить рану одной рукой, когда услышал позади себя знакомый голос.

\- Привет, Дин.

\- Я уже привыкаю не удивляться тому, что ты можешь без предупреждения возникнуть рядом со мной в кровати, - раздраженно ответил он.

Кастиэль нахмурился.

\- У тебя кровь идет.

\- На самом-то деле, - Дин закряхтел, подвигаясь на кровати, - я бы сказал, что сейчас она уже скорее сочится.

\- Ты слишком много значишь, чтобы рисковать своей жизнью в этих безрассудных вылазках, Дин, - предостерегающе произнес Кас. - Ты нужен в борьбе против...

\- Ага, ага, сосуд Михаила, апокалипсис, Люцифер, к чертям собачьим... Я уже слышал все это, Кас. Но я не могу вот так просто сидеть и ждать, пока все это произойдет. Мне нужно работать, а не рассиживаться без дела, засунув палец в жопу*.

Кастиэль с любопытством посмотрел на кровать.

\- Это просто оборот речи, - вздохнул Дин.

Кастиэль пригляделся к пропитавшейся кровью марле на его боку.

\- Похоже, рана довольно серьезная.

\- Ага, - Дин посмотрел на сочащуюся кровь. - У вампиров в слюне какой-то антикоагулянт. Мне нужно ее зашить, но это довольно...

\- Я могу исцелить рану.

\- Я думал, у тебя вроде как нелады с небесными силами. В смысле, ты же не мог вылечить Бобби.

\- Бобби - не ты, - просто ответил Кас.

\- Что это значит?

Кастиэль положил правую руку на обнаженное плечо человека, прикладывая ее точно к собственному отпечатку, а левую - на раненый бок Дина. Внезапно Дин смог почувствовать легкую прохладу, перетекающую с кончиков пальцев Кастиэля в его мышцы и дальше по руке. Волосы у него на затылке зашевелились, во рту пересохло, а в ушах загудело. Его взгляд сузился и размылся, блокируя весь остальной обзор и оставляя лишь образ Кастиэля, окутанного успокаивающим прохладным голубым свечением. Он скорее чувствовал, чем видел это свечение, закручивающееся и вращающееся под его кожей, в его крови, в его легких. Охотник резко вдохнул и ощутил на языке и зубах шипение чистой энергии.

Кастиэль начал мягко гладить одновременно плечо Дина и его рану, заставляя боль уйти. Он ощутил натяжение в боку, по всей видимости, разорванная плоть снова соединилась. Он хотел это увидеть, но не смог заставить себя отвести взгляд от лица Кастиэля.

Ангел уставился на Дина с выражением такого почтения и восторга, что Дин не мог не смотреть в ответ. Когда их взгляды встретились, Дин почувствовал,как неимоверное спокойствие омывает его, ничего подобного он никогда раньше не испытывал.

Воздух вокруг был в движении - по-видимому, от взмахов крыльев Кастиэля - за исключением того, что они скорее походили на потоки энергии, чем на обычные, как у птиц, крылья. И при каждом их взмахе глаза Дина слезились от этой мощи.

Наконец, чувства Дина вернулись к нему, настолько внезапно, что он чуть не потерял сознание.

\- Кас?

\- Да?

\- Какого ...

\- Не поминай "черта", Дин.

\- ...хрена это было?

\- Как я и говорил, ты - не Бобби. Мы связаны, Дин, Его священной силой.

\- И что именно это означает? Что каждый раз, когда ты меня коснешься, у меня перед глазами будет долбаный фейерверк?

\- Ты выразился слишком прямо, как обычно, но да, - ответил Кастиэль, поднимая голову. - Твоя душа была связана с моей, когда я избавил тебя от вечных мук в аду.

Дин изогнул бровь.

\- Ты именно поэтому всегда так смотришь на меня?

Кастиэль очень по-человечески в замешательстве наклонил голову набок.

\- Прости меня. Это была... честь быть избранным твоим посланником, твоим защитником. Я никогда не смогу это полностью выразить. Я не хотел причинять тебе неудобств.

\- Нет, это было... В смысле, все в порядке, - Дин вздохнул, а потом снова поднял взгляд на Кастиэля. - Твои глаза, Кас... это то, что ты чувствуешь, глядя на меня?

\- Ты исключительный, Дин, во всем, и особенно для меня.

\- Тогда окажи мне услугу.

\- Если это в моих силах.

\- Забудь о судьбе, об избранности... Пообещай мне, что когда когда будет сделана моя последняя ставка**, ты вот так же будешь держать меня до самого конца и никогда не отпустишь.

Кастиэль кивнул.

\- Обещаю.

 

*Оригинальное выражение, в русском языке скорее можно использовать "сосать палец", но тогда потеряется вся прелесть этого кусочка зарисовки.  
** в оригинале - Final hand - последняя рука, выражение из покера, что вполне соответствует привычной нам "последней ставке". Здесь подразумевается, что Дин говорит "Когда я буду умирать".


End file.
